Evan Laserscanner
Evan Laserscanner was born on Mandalore eighteen years before the Mandalorian Blockade over the Hydian Way, his mother was Alderaanian royalty of House Alde. At the age of seven he was discovered to have force talent with thirteen-thousand midi-chlorians. Evan eventually ran away from his family two weeks later just days before Jedi and Sith arrived to try and take him into the order. Evan lived on the streets of Mandalore two weeks before Vandare Tokare found him and brought him to the order on Dantooine. Jedi Training After leaving Mandalore, Evan was then trained as a Jedi for nine straight years before discovering he had a special link to the famous Jedi Bastilla Shan. From then on the council assigned Bastilla and Evan to the same missions. Eventually ending the Jedi Civil War with the help of Canderous Ordo, Bastilla Shan, Mission Tao and others. In the Star Forge Evan slayed Darth Malak receiving his first Cross Of Glory. After returning to the order Evan started privately constructing a massive Star Station that where he could hibernate for as long as he requested. After finishing a year after construction started, he hid the station near the planet of Kamino and went to hibernation for three-hundred years. The Great War Evan's space station drifted back into the galaxy near the planet of Byss. The Sith Empire boarded his space station and awoke him, after a short conversation he went to Korriban with them. After a month of training as an acolyte through the Sith trials Evan was assigned as an apprentice to Darth Baras. Preforming many tasks for Baras Evan traveled to a Republic space station that was tracking his Fury Class Interceptor. After fighting his way to the center of the station he rejoined the Republic. He started out on Tython again with a new master Orgus Din of the Jedi High Council. Evan went to Coruscant and tracked a Republic Doctor Tarnis to the Jedi Temple where he revealed his afilliation with the Empire and was slayen by Evan. His father Darth Angral swore to seek revenge on Evan. Evan was then after that assigned to a seris of missions to deactivate or destroy Republic weapons that were mistakes. Angral's apprentices had taken these weapons and Evan proved successful at taking all of them out. After a trip to Alderaan to destroy the Death Mark, Orgus Din was killed by Darth Angral. Evan went and avenged the fallen master and achevived Knighthood. Soon selected for an elite strike team of Jedi to take down the Emperor. Evan collected key advantages of taking down the Emperor's hidden fortress and soon struck with Master Tol Braga, Leeha Narezz and Warren Sedorou. They all turned to the dark side aceppt Evan. After continuing the duties of the strike team Evan and the Republic lead a massive assault on Dromund Kaas to take down the Emperor which was successful by Evan slaying the Emperor. Evan traveled to The Valiant and was awarded the title of Jedi Master and a Cross Of Glory. After service with the Republic and a mission on Makeb Evan returned to the Empire and was appointed a new master Darth Zash. Preforming a task of collecting artifacts of Tulak Hord Darth Zash attempted to switch bodies with Evan because the body she possessed was growing to old for her tasks. She failed and was slayen by Evan. Evan then acheived the title of Lord and binded ghosts to him to fight Darth Thanaton. The Clone Wars Four days before the invasion of Naboo Evan's station experienced power problems from the nearby systems Evan returned to the galaxy he was born in and landed on Alderaan where he met Senator Bail Organa. Senator Organa contacted the Republic and Evan was brought to Coruscant once again. Evan requested to file as a Republic Soldier, his request was eventually accepted. When his request was accepted they day after the Invasion Of Naboo had began. Evan was called to the Jedi Council Chambers. The council looked over his records and had warned him not to interfere in the situation Evan obeyed the council and was given a new assignment, That assignment was build Bomber Squadron. In Evan's contract he was allowed to marry and have a family since he was no longer a Jedi. Evan married Kelly Laserscanner, they had one daughter named Shay Laserscanner. Evan lived in luxury with his wonderful family until the Battle Of Geonosis began. Evan was called to help break the way for Republic Gunships Evan already knew all the Jedi Forces for the battle were on the surface except for Steve Striker. Evan piloted an ARC-170 and tried to land in The Fatality but was shot and had to land on the Defender. After the battle Evan received a promotion to Clone General and started to scout people for the Bomber Squadron Project. While forming the squad Evan worked on his Station modifying his two personal ships the Ebon Hawk and the Defender. Finding the right people Evan had received a video and a mission. The video was the Chancellor's Weekly Address as he watched the address the chancellor had declared a squad to be rogue from the Republic. The squad belonged to Zelkai Blazetracer Evan landed on Kamino to meet with him as the brief meeting became a battle Evan forced the squad into retreat and constantly one numerous battles over the next week. During that time Evan's family grew larger which him and Kelly were pleased to see and hear. While fighting Zelkai many people became enraged with Zelkai's followers and squad and decided to help support his squad, Zelkai's defeat came quicker due to this. Zelkai surrender days later with sore defeat. Soon enough Evan went to war with Zelkai again and soon totaled to six wars, five were won by Evan and one came to a peace agreement. Battle Of Geonosis Evan was currently looking at the case on the assassinations attempts on Senator Amidala when he was called to Geonosis with all the men he had recruited to Bomber Squadron to fight in the battle. They were issued new armor once his fleet rendezvoused with the incumbent fleet. Evan commanded his flag ship "Endurance" during the space battle and focused on taking out the leading frigates. Evan eventually flanked his cruiser behind the others and deployed his personal ship A Correlian Corvette named Defender. Evan successfully boarded a Capitol ship and opened fire on other CIS ships. The battle lasted for many more hours after he landed. When he did launch his ship he discovered three old droids from the Great War he stowed in the cargo hold. There names were C2-N2,T7-01 and HK-51. They were a great aid in taking control of the flag ship and eliminating interfering battle droids. Battle Of Rugosa Evan was part of the negotiation delegation heading to Rugosa when the CIS attacked the ship Evan did not go to the surface with Master Yoda when the ship was under attack but helped steer the ship back into Republic Space. Battle Of The Malevolence Evan was partnered with Shadow Squadron during the bombing on the Malevolence. He was one of the many who tried to bomb the bridge of the Malevolence during the battle even thought they failed Evan made heavy bombing effects on the ion weapon saving many lives. The other half of the battle Evan was sent back to Coruscant off duty. R2-D2 Intelligence Crisis When Evan was called back to duty he was called back to the service of General Skywalker. When Greivous and his fleet attacked Evan was part of the AT-TE Walker force on the asteroids flanking the fleet. After being called back to the ship he was soon called on a mission where they had located coordinates of R2-D2. Evan helped pilot the Twilight to the listening post once they had rescued R2-D2 Battle Abord The Tranquility Evan was transferred to the Republic Attack Cruiser Tranquility a week before Ventress attacked. During the attack Evan was wunded heavily in his upper chest from a blaster shot from one of the boarding B2 battle droids. Before the injury Evan was fighting in the hangar against the B2's. During the fight Evan watched good friends die by his side. Evan was nursed back to health after the attack. Orto Plutonia Conflict Evan was sent with the investigation to Orto Plutonia to investigate the non respndant clone troopers. After the negotiations with the Talz, Evan went with Captain Rex to protect the chariman from the Talz. One of the only survivors from the attack Evan continued with the Captain even during the last battle. Battle Of Ryloth Evan was soon deployed to the fleet fighting Mar Tuuk over Ryloth,staying on the ship and watching the battle Evan knew this would be a battle with many losses. After they had won the space battle Evan went to the surface with Ghost Company. Evan was at the camp at the time the beasts attacked and helped fight them off from other clones. Evan also helped take back the hostage village from the tactical droid. After service with General Ben Kenobi he transferred to the command of General Mace Windu in the operation to capture the capitol city of Lessu. During the campaign to take back Lessu Evan was part of AT-RT infantry which was a strong asset very during the campaign to take back the planet of Ryloth. Battle Of Umbara Battle Of Felucia Evan was sent to Felucia weeks after Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi Order. During all the conflict watching Clones nature and everything die he decied t return to the Jedi Order. The council assigned him a new padawan Yusanis Windturner. Yusanis worked with Evan for two weeks after Yusanis turned to the dark side of the force. Evan dueled him in the underworlds and Yusanis was dead. Evan took two more padawans as they both left the order. Evan was unconfident of being a Jedi anymore and returned to Republic Military. During his time on Felucia Evan helped take back a nysillim farm from a group known as the Nuro Pirates lead by Yorn Nuro Evan took down Yorn Nuro during a raid. He as well took down a massive rancor nicknamed Scratch, and did work for Republic research. After many preformed tasks Evan turned to the dark side and declared himself Sith Emperor. Category:Jedi Master Category:Cross Of Glory Recipent Category:Survivor Of The Bombing Of Taris Category:Jed Civil War Veteran Category:Great War Veteran Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Galactic Civil War Veteran Category:Mandalorian Category:Alderaanian Category:Alderaanian Royalty Category:Captain Category:Medal Of Honor Recipent Category:Medal Of Valor Recipent Category:Bomber Squadron Category:Sith Emperor Category:Sith Lord Category:Acolyte Category:Apprentice Category:Jedi Knight